


A leash and a trickster

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Sabriel - Freeform, Trickster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean carry on hunting after everything goes to hell (more specifically, Lucifer) but then a familiar face pops up to Sam and dot dot dot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A leash and a trickster

**Author's Note:**

> Really feeling Sabriel right now. I hope you guys like it. It's just a quick, thrown together concoction. :)

When Gabriel first showed up, Sam had accidentally staked him. In his defence, Dean had been missing for a few hours and Gabe had shown up right behind him when he was making a stake to kill a couple of pagan gods they were after.   
Gabriel had shown up the next time Sam was alone with an annoyed look, complaining about the treatment a dead angel got, after saving the boys from Lucifer and everything.   
Sam had wanted to know more, how Gabe had survived being Lucifer's target practice and Gabriel hadn't said much.   
He did pop in, visiting the younger Winchester though. Sometimes he just left chocolates, or movies or DVDs of Casa Erotica in suspicious places that always made Dean complain. Then Gabriel had started taking Sam places after long hunts. He'd have trips to the Amazon, Madagascar, beach islands, Australia, anywhere.   
It started about two months after Gabe showed up. The boys had finished hunting a standard possessed human, Dean had passed out cuddling an empty six pack and Gabe had whisked Sam away to an uncharted island.   
Sam had sat down laughing about how he dreamed about this perfect house he'd wanted, and Gabriel had tapped him on the shoulder, leading him to the house Sam had just been describing.   
Gabriel had created it perfect, down to the last book shelf and cabinet.   
He knew exactly what he was doing when he asked Gabe about the bedroom, and sitting on the bed in the middle of his dream house, he had kissed Gabriel, and Gabriel had kissed back.   
A month after that day, Sam and Dean were hunting a trickster.   
It had never even crossed his mind that Gabriel would be the one they were hunting. Gabriel was back to being an Angel now, he didn't trick people any more.   
So when Dean had gone through the back door of a suspicious leisure centre, and Sam had through the front, right on to Gabriel making an ice hockey player preform ice dancing, Sam had to let out a confused, well … squeak.   
“Sammy?” He asked, confused.  
“Gabriel, you're back to tricking people?!” The tone of disbelief was obvious in Sam's voice.   
“I never really stopped, Sam.” He replied, making the hockey layer stop twirling.   
“But … you're killing people, you have hunters after you, we came after you!”   
“I haven't killed anyone, Sammy. Not since you. I just bring them down from there high horse.” Gabe had clicked the hockey player away, and was stepping closer to Sam, who's stake had gone a little slack in his hand.   
“Dean wants to kill you, Gabe.” Sam muttered, surreptitiously casting his look back toward the rear entrance. Dean wasn't in sight.   
“I haven't done any harm, Sammy. I promise.” Gabriel looked at him which eyes that Sam knew meant he was telling the truth. He sighed.   
“You need to leave then, Gabe. Before Dean turns up. I don't think he'd be that grateful for you tricking people. Even after the Lucifer thing.” Gabriel smirked a bit, chucking the stake out of Sam's hand.   
“Not until I collect one last thing ...” He attacked Sam with his lips, making Sam let out a started groan before falling back on the benches surrounding the ice rink. Sam ran his hands through Gabe's hair, smirking slightly when Gabe let out a small moan.   
The smaller man wrapped his legs around his waist, kissing down Sam's neck as he hummed to himself.   
“What the fuck?!” The two men snapped apart, looking guilty as they started at the older Winchester.   
“Dean!”   
“Sam? Gabriel? You're the trickster we've been tracking? What the hell is going on, you're dead!” Gabriel shrugged his shoulder's like death was only a minor detail, when Sam cut in.   
“I know he's tricking again Dean, and it was probably weird you finding us like that, but … I'm kind of in love with Gabriel. And I kind of don't want you to kill him.” Dean looked at him brother with his eyebrows raised.   
“Innocent people, Sammy!” Sam had to resist the urge to stop Dean from calling him that.   
“I know, but he isn't killing them, and only the douche bags! Please, don't … hurt him.”   
“Fine.”  
“- I mean, he doesn't even do it – what?” Sam gave his brother a confused look.   
“I said “fine”, I won't kill him. But you owe me a burger, for it.”   
“And you don't mind that I'm in love with an angel? A male angel?” Sam asked, perplexed at his brother's lack of … resistance.   
“Burger, Sammy. And pie.” Dean said simply, walking away from the rink, toward the entrance. “keep him on a leash, too. I don't want other hunter's thinking we're lacking on the job.”   
“Okay, okay. Whatever you want. I'm just glad you're okay with him.” Dean waved a salute, before he went and waited in the impala for the two to finish whatever it was they were doing.   
“Er, Sammy.” Gabe muttered, looking slightly adoringly at him Sammy.   
“Yeah?”   
“You do know if he tried to hurt me I'd just zap away, right?” Sam laughed, wrapping his arms around Gabriel.   
“Yeah, I guess I freaked out.”   
“And Sammy?” Gabriel asked, one more time, looking up at the giant moose.   
“Yeah?”   
“You do know you'll never get me on a leash, right?” Sam laugh, leaning in and kissing Gabriel along his neck, making him groan.   
“We'll see.”


End file.
